Time with Bahamut
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Bahamut must be kept in the storage room of the Airship, and Tidus has a run-in with the aeon. BahamutTidus.


Time with Bahamut

By: KellyCRocker59

I originally posted this on but with little response, I decided to go here. Hope you like it, and stop here if you don't like interspecies sex.

* * *

Tidus sighed, exhausted after a long battle. He was ready to relax as the group boarded the Airship. However, as the door sealed shut behind them, Yuna's staff began to glow and shake, and suddenly Bahamut materialized. The dragon was docile, on his hands and knees.

"Bahamut, what are you doing? Please, return to your realm." Yuna said, pointing her staff at him.

However, the dragon simply looked at her and snorted. After a few moments, she stopped trying to make him leave and sighed.

"It's no use. What are we going to do with him?"

"Why don't you keep him in the storage room below?" Rikku suggested, "There is plenty of room, and there's hay and pillows left down there. It's really big, too."

"That's a great idea. Thanks, Rikku." Yuna said, "Let's go, Bahamut."

Yuna got the dragon aeon settled in the storage room below and returned to the main room.

"Well, I think everyone can relax for the rest of the day. It seems like you're all pretty exhausted."

The group nodded and parted, all heading to their rooms. However, before Tidus reached his, he realized that he had left his blitzball in the storage room, and Wakka had a game planned for tomorrow, so he needed to practice. His stomach sunk when he thought about going down there where Bahamut was alone. He could ask for one from Wakka, but he worked best with that ball, and he was used to it.

The teenager sighed. Hopefully Bahamut would be asleep.

Tidus reached the storage room and opened the door slowly, sliding in. Bahamut laid in the middle of the room, buried in thick hay and pillows, almost asleep. It was quite chilly down in this room; another reason for him to get his ball and get out quickly. However, as he looked for it, he saw it behind Bahamut.

"Crap." He whispered.

He walked slowly forward, circling around the dragon. It seemed like forever before he finally reached his ball. He grabbed it quickly and slowly walked back around the dragon. However, as he turned to see if the dragon was had moved, he realized that he was closer then he thought he had been. But Bahamut didn't move. Tidus looked closer and saw in Bahamut's eyes.

The dragon's were filled with an odd sense of misery, and Tidus was overwhelmed with pity. Something drew him toward the dragon, as though telling him that the aeon wouldn't harm him. The teenager got so close that he could reach out and touch the dragon, and he bent down, looking into Bahamut's eyes.

The dragon laid with his head on the hay, and the blitzball player sighed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The dragon huffed. Tidus nodded.

"I guess not."

He got up and moved over to the wall, not too far from where the dragon was, sitting against it in the hay. Bahamut turned his head to watch the teenager, Tidus drawing his knees to his chest, putting his arms around them, and then resting his chin on them.

"I don't know if it's you speaking to me through my mind, but something's telling me to tell you what's bothering me. Well, I guess I have time to burn, so here it goes."

Tidus told Bahamut about all of his troubles, about his dad and about what he was; everything. However, mid-way through his story, Bahamut got up and walked over to the teen, laying his large head on Tidus's knees right in front of the teen's face. The blitzball player lowered his knees at the weight, Bahamut's head moving with them.

Tidus yawned and slightly slid from the wall to lie on his back, putting his arms behind his head as the dragon laid his head on the teenager's stomach. He sighed.

"Well, it was nice to say all of that out loud. Thanks for listening, I guess."

A long silence followed, and Tidus stared at Bahamut's smooth rock-like skin. He reached out hesitantly, gently laying his hand on the aeon's head. The dragon let out a soft grumbling noise, and this urged Tidus on, the young man gently rubbing the flesh, the skin hard under his soft hand.

"You know, you never let me know what's wrong with you." Tidus said.

Bahamut looked up at Tidus and yawned. The teenager chuckled, and the dragon slowly turned so that his body shifted and was turned like the human's. The aeon warm breath issued from his nose and gently ran over Tidus's bare upper chest, in between his nipples. Tidus turned slightly red as the dragon's eyes locked with his. He put his hands behind his head slowly, watching as the large creature reached up with a massive claw and slowly tugged at one of the boy's overall straps.

Tidus laid completely still as Bahamut unbuckled it and the strap fell off of his shoulder, the large dragon doing the same with the other one. The dragon then slowly tugged at the vest, Tidus lowering his arms and sliding out of it, the arm piece coming off as well. The aeon used his teeth to tug the zipper down, the human pushing the fabric off of him.

This left Tidus in only his shorts, which Bahamut unzipped slowly. Tidus set a hand awkwardly on the dragon's head as warm breath whispered over his crotch. Bahamut pulled the shorts down and Tidus kicked them off, the aeon reaching up with both claws and pulled the boxers down, Tidus blushing as the large beast slid them down, the teenager kicking them off.

This left Tidus naked except for his shoes and glove on one hand. Bahamut slowly sank further in between the human's legs, and the blitzball player raised them for the aeon, the large creature spreading Tidus's cheeks gently with his claws, leaning forward and lapping at the boy's hole with his powerful tongue, immediately pushing through the tight ring muscles to lick the inner walls.

Tidus gasped and reached down, hands gripping the small horns on the sides of Bahamut's head. The dragon continued lapping at the tight hole, getting it wet, and Tidus realized through half-lidded eyes that the wheel on the dragon's back spun slowly.

Bahamut pulled away and the teenager watched as the dragon pulled him across the floor by his ankles. When the boy was near him, Bahamut sat down, pulling Tidus onto his raised knee. At that moment, Tidus realized just how much bigger Bahamut was then him. Even sitting on the dragon's knee, his head only came to the aeon's chest; he couldn't even lay his head on the creature's shoulder.

Bahamut moved Tidus over, and the young man felt the dragon's shaft probing at his entrance. The dragon looked down at the teenager questioningly, and Tidus nodded, gripping the aeon's thigh's tightly. Bahamut slid into the boy, and nothing could have prepared him for the pain. Tidus cried out in pain, gripping the hard thighs of his dominant partner tightly.

Bahamut continued to lower the human onto his inhumanly large erection, grumbling low in his chest at the immense pleasure. However, just as Tidus felt as though he was going to be torn apart from the pain, the aeon pressed against something inside of him that sent pleasure pulsing through his body.

The teenager arched forward with a loud moan, head falling against the dragon's broad gold chest. Bahamut, sensing what he had just achieved, pulled out and thrust back into the human, aiming for that spot once more. Tidus moaned again, Bahamut rumbling low in his chest as the friction from the boy's tightness rubbing against his erection sent pleasure rushing through him.

The large dragon began to thrust up and pull slightly out of the blitzball player quickly, the sound of flesh hitting flesh resonating through the large room. The dragon then reached down and took Tidus's erection in his claw, gripping it and pumping the shaft in time with his thrusts.

Tidus gasped and moaned, gripping the dragon's legs tightly, hands unable to fit around them. The teenager felt a thin layer of perspiration beginning to develop on his chest, and his head fell against Bahamut's chest, the erotic pleasure almost unbearable.

"B-Bahamut." Tidus moaned, getting brave.

The dragon grumbled low in his chest, which Tidus took to mean that the aeon enjoyed hearing his name. So the blitzball player began to allow the beast's name to fall from his lips loudly, his body very sweaty now as he shoved his hips down against Bahamut's rising ones. The aeon grunted but didn't stop the human, allowing the boy to shove himself erratically against his shaft.

Tidus looked up at Bahamut like a son looks up at his father, wondering if what he was doing was alright. Bahamut nodded, completely in control of himself. However, he slowly slid his tail around his side and up to the boy, removing his hand from the teenager's erection and replacing it with his tail. Tidus gasped and looked down to see the thick tail wrapped around his shaft, pumping it quickly, the body part lightly pulsing as blood flowed through it.

The dragon then allowed the very tip of the tail to circle around the head of the boy's erection.

"B-Bahamut…" Tidus groaned, gripping the aeon's thighs even tighter.

The ministrations continued, and both males were growing closer and closer to their climax, Tidus now covering the hay with his sweat. The teen felt his stomach clench suddenly, but the tail constricted and he gasped.

"B-Bahamut…" He whimpered.

The dragon looked down at him and shook his head.

"Please." Tidus whispered.

The dragon simply continued to thrust into the human, tail restraining his partner's climax. Tidus realized in his desperation that Bahamut wanted them to come together, and then also realized that the grumbling low in the aeon's chest was getting louder and louder. The teenager looked around the dragon's side through half-lidded eyes to see the wheel on the creature's back spinning so quickly that it looked as though it was going to catch on fire.

And then, the dragon came. Bahamut let go of Tidus's erection quickly, rubbing it hastily to get the flow of blood back into it. But it wasn't necessary. Tidus came with a cry of the aeon's name, which was eclipsed by Bahamut's loud roar. The dragon's wings spread fully out and then closed in to surround the young man, his shaft splattering semen all over the dragon's gold, hard chest. Bahamut pumped so much semen into Tidus that it was dribbling out of the human's hole.

Bahamut pulled out of the teenager slowly, his hot semen dribbling out as well. The aeon picked up the panting Tidus and settled onto the hay on his back, laying the human down beside him. Tidus curled up in the hay. Practice could wait.


End file.
